There is known from DE 198 04 258 A1 an elastomer stator, which has both a uniformly thick stator casing and an elastomer lining. At at least one of the stator ends, the inner edge of a connecting flange ends flush with the inner surface of the lining. The inner surface of the connecting flange and the sealing surface lying opposing it run parallel to the stator end. The sealing surface is dependent here on the thickness of the stator lining.
DE 29 37 403 A1 shows a device for the sealing of the stator ends with respect to a flange. In all the examples of embodiment, the non-uniformly thick stator lining extends beyond the end of the stator end. The elastomer part projecting beyond the stator end is provided raised in an annular fashion with rounded or flat surfaces. Flat surfaces on the connecting flange that run parallel to the stator end lie opposite the projecting sealing surfaces.